The main components of a drive-train of a motor vehicle are a drive aggregate and a transmission, the transmission of the drive-train being connected between the drive aggregate and a drive output. The transmission converts rotational speeds and torques, and thereby supplies the traction force provided by the drive aggregate, to the output of the drive-train. A transmission comprises shifting elements, and to carry out a shift operation or gearshift one shifting element is closed or engaged and at least one shifting element is opened or disengaged. The shifting elements of the transmission are preferably in the form of clutches.
Between the shifting elements of the transmission and the drive aggregate is connected at least one starting clutch. From DE 102 23 780 C1 a transmission with a hydraulically actuated multiple clutch is known, namely a hydraulically actuated double clutch, wherein therefore a plurality of clutches are connected between the shifting elements of the transmission and the drive aggregate, which serve as the starting clutch and/or as shifting elements.
To close a hydraulically actuated clutch serving as a shifting element or a starting clutch, the clutch is filled hydraulically. From DE 100 42 147 A1 it is already known that the filling of a clutch is divided into a rapid filling stage or rapid filling phase and a filling compensation stage or filling compensation phase, such that during both the rapid filling and the filling compensation phases filling parameters are adapted. A further method for adapting the filling of shifting elements of a transmission is known from the document DE 101 34 294 A1.
In the methods known from the prior art for adapting the filling of a clutch, action is exerted either on a motor speed or transmission input speed, or on a turbine speed of a converter. From this it follows that an adaptation result depends on influencing parameters external to the transmission.